creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Grim Reaper
I don't what happened but I'm now surrounded by darkness. Don't think I'm insane because I'm not. I KNOW what it is and I KNOW what it did to me. Oh yeah... You probably don't know what "It" is. Well it's this horrific creature-like thing. At least I think it's a creature, though I may be wrong because... the features were very... human. Though it seemed to be JUST like every Grim Reaper tale and literally drag you to Hell to suffer and rip your soul straight from your body. Instead of going into detail right away of the thing which I'm now gonna call "The Grim Reaper," I'm now going to tell what the hell happened. It was turning evening in my town and I was on my way home from work. The day was normal: went to work, came home, ate dinner, took a shower, went to bed. But it happened the day after. The same routine I was going through. It started at work... I felt stalked.. as if someone followed my car and myself inside. I looked around since I couldn't shrug it off. Nothing. I started driving home when I felt it again. I shrugged it off but the feeling got stronger... possibly... meaning whatever it was, was coming closer. Was there really something stalking me? It happened at work and I know there was no one there but the feeling is still bugging me. I made it home and that's when I saw it. On my roof was a black cloaked person with a Grim Reaper-like hood and knee-high strapped boots and I could see a red shirt and red skirt through the cloak. I could see sticking out of the boots were black and red striped socks and on it's arms were fingerless leather gloves going up to the bend point. But what it's wardrobe was like didn't frighten me. What frighten me was its face. It wasn't a face... It was a mask. A horrific mask with black eyes with blood leaking out of them, blue marks on the head, and a black smile with what seemed to look like spiked teeth. I couldn't tell if the blood on the eyes were real or fake. I didn't have time to tell because I looked around to see if anyone was around seeing this to and when I looked back up... It was gone. I immediately ran inside and locked the door when I heard one of my dogs barking and squealing. After a minute, the barking ceased and I could hear footsteps in the house. I was too scared to move, I looked around to find something to kill it with or at least knock it out until I could call police and have them take it but there was nothing. I looked down the hallway in front of me... the thing was back... standing in the middle of that hallway. I cringed yelling at it to go away but it just came closer. It wouldn't talk or make any animal or monster sounds so I couldn't tell what it was. It stopped when it stood in front of me, staring. I could see the features of the thing better. To my surprise... it was a woman. That explained the boots and skirt. Well duh, I should of realized that in the beginning. But fear got the best of me. She didn't move or speak... not a single sound or movement... she just stared at every move I made. Being an idiot, I decided to try and look inside the cloak. Because just like in movies, they have something in jackets and coats. When I looked it was horrifying. Pocket knives, handcuffs, hand guns, butcher knives, blades, and daggers were all inside the cloak. When I looked, that's when she got mad and grabbed my wrist getting a tighter and tighter grip by the second. She flung me into the door I stood in front of and my wrist was purple and throbbing. She slapped me across the face. I felt like I got clawed in the face because when she did, my face was bleeding from scratch marks in my cheek. I looked at her hands and her fingernails were long and pointed like and animal. This girl or thing isn't human. She grabbed my neck and with the same strength on my wrist, she choked me. I tried fighting back but it was useless. She was much stronger than me. I felt dizzy and darkness fading in until she let go. I gasped for air in relief and I wanted to punch her but my good arm was the throbbing wrist so I really couldn't hit her. She lifted up my chin just like a mother would to a child and got down on one knee. She slowly removed the mask... her face was human. Black lipstick, eyeliner, and eyeshadow. Just like a normal girl... but her eye color was purple. Not that Alexandria color purple but it was like the purple someone would Photoshop. She stared at me and directly into my eyes and as I watched, her eyes started growing a blood red. Once it all was red... everything went black. I woke up in the place I am now. The darkness. There's no one here, no sounds, no light. Just... darkness. I'm here all alone. But I feel more... dead inside... and hollow. Category:Beings